


Sand Streaks

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Hand to Hand Combat, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: You eventually with great difficulty, manage to grasp Annie’s attention after being left in the dark for days.  Although much to your surprise, she herself has other thoughts on the status of your companionship together...
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Reader, Annie Leonhart/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Sand Streaks

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for Annie and I've gotta say, she's interesting to write!

You've had enough of being ignored. You refused to give in to her without an explanation. Perhaps it was something you had done, or said during one of your training exercises. An uncomfortable shudder traveled through your spine at the thoughts that plagued your mind into remorse.

"Can't we just talk?!"

She paused from retreating, your heart throbbing for a small gesture, for her to turn around, to say anything at all about why she was ignoring you. The callous breeze swept her blond hair up, a mysterious curtain that hid secrets behind you back. Golden, alluring and yet you knew severe consequences laid ahead if you dared to touch it. At this exact moments did the sun cower behind the clouds, casting Annie's dark form onto the dusty floor as if the world was also in disagreement of your desperate queries. You were met with a tense silence, nothing but the sound of trudging footsteps fading away while the tears begin to drip down your cheeks and mix with the dirt below, just as useless as you felt.

No sooner did the evening pass and the moon rose above to peak at the looming mountains in the distance. You were making your way towards the barracks, the torches casting a warm amber glow along the wooden interior when she had caught the corner of your eye once again.

There wasn't much space between the halls; you were close enough to almost brush shoulders. However another part of you shrunk back at the idea of passing her without confrontation. Your heart began to pound in your chest, affirmative she would ignore your presence, crushed in between how you could play this out. Head hung slightly low; you perked up to glance at her overshadowed features that were disguising her expression, concealing her emotions.

You couldn't take the ignorance anymore. She had been abnormally distant, and it was driving you to the brink of sanity. Your breath leapt out of your throat as she stepped closer. Showing zero signs of stopping, your nerves undeniably snapped, frustration boiling over your veins in a hot surge. Within arm’s reach, you reached for her shoulder at one final attempt to grab her attention. It was now or never.

But as her student, you had already been outmatched from the start. Annie was faster by at least a mile; you guessed she had been anticipating your movement all along.

Your arm was abruptly twisted into an angle that sent sharp bursts of pain down your shoulder. The pure shock wasn't enough to compare to your lungs being knocked breathless while her powerful arms snaked around to force your chest against the solid wall. "Don't touch me."

As terrifying as her voice sounded, dangerously low and collected, your clashing thoughts got the better hold of you. "Why? I have every reason to be owed some details! What happened to our training sessions? Why are you avoiding me?" Questions were spewing left and right out of your mouth, but it just proved additional distrust, her grip becoming relentless before she pushed you away with hesitant fervour. You struggled to peer at pale blue eyes underneath her bangs, well aware that the pressure was soon to bristle.

"I've just been busy with training, okay? I haven't had the time to hang out or talk recently. And chaotic people like you should know that I’d much rather sleep than risk being discovered after curfew."

"Those excuses aren't true and you know it!" Taking a deep breath, you placed your hands on your knees and began to brush at the dust on your uniform, voice softening considerably. "Something's eating at you and I want to know, Annie. Let me in, I'm sure I can help! Was it Reiner or Bertholdt?"

You glanced up to notice her scoff. "Of course not. It's nothing. I'll be fine; you don't have to get involved."

Only you could observe Annie so carefully to notice the immensely subtle giveaways of her discomfort. The tiny wavering in her glare couldn't be disregarded, nor could the slight tremble in her lips. The tingling in your gut persisted; you had a hunch that Annie wasn't going to tell anybody, especially the very person being pinned down below her.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but I just want things to go back to normal. If nobody cares, know that I do! We're friends, right?" Your eyes fixed upon Annie's eyes as she tensed at the last part, brows furrowing slightly. This was absolutely unusual, and vexing couldn't even begin to describe how the blood pounded in your ears.

Annie was complicated; she always had trouble opening up and would rather stay silent then speak. Although you had grown accustomed to her rough edges and blunt way of talking, you had also benefited by seeing another side of her, hidden privately away and scarce to witness. Few individuals had heard her ridiculous sense of humour, seen her soft smiles, but most of all, Annie's fragile longing for attachment underneath her tough, cold demeanour. To leave you like this, without words for what seemed like the hundredth time for weeks was beyond anything disappointing.

She had crossed the line, and you found your voice breaking, throat aching with overwhelmed despair. That couldn't be it. Your amity wasn't going to end just there!

"What can I do...?” Desperation washed over you and a hand swiftly reached to grab her wrist firmly. "So the real Annie will come back?" 

The tension then arrived in her glare was piercing into yours and ferocious with the intent to kill. You were the helpless prey, caught motionless as fear ran your blood cold. That's it. You weren't going to be released from her duel, and you were going to wake up littered in bruises after all.

And then something hit you, an idea more absurd than any before. The fire, you had seen it before, flames dancing in her eyes. When the ground would turn sharply and agony struck every nerve in your battered body. But above all, you were willing to risk it all.

"Fight me, Annie!" 

At first, you couldn't hear anything above the sturdy hammering in your chest, until out of the corner of your vision she tugged at your arm, hauling your body up sharply in careless manner.

"Tomorrow, sunset at the combat floor after training."

You winced and clutched your throbbing shoulder, her words not quite sinking in like you'd hope. Throat clenching in, your gaze followed her briskly receding silhouette before it was swallowed up in pitch black. Your mind couldn't form a single fathomable conclusion, but you knew you had to take the rare opportunity while it was fruiting.

Finding your ground, you stumbled away in the direction of the dormitories, sore and uncertain about the events of tomorrow.

Next thing you knew, the day had already passed and you were once again pondering about your encounter with Annie. Brutal training had been consistent and you had grown habituated to the aches and bruises that accompanied it. Today Sasha went fairly coarse on your body, however you were still hesitant on taking another beating, specifically with your cold, instructor who was far from encouraging. You'd never thought you would think of your friend in that kind of light.

The sun had passed over the skies and began to settle down over gray mountains, painting the sky an amber hue. Clouds hovered above, overshadowed and darker than usual, almost if warning you of future precedence. Powerful wind cause chills to run down your spine as you made your way towards the dusty grounds.

"You're here."

Flinching at the intrusion, you tensed as her steely eyes scoured over your form. You felt your jaw clench upon the subtle action; she was searching for weak points, vulnerabilities. Judging your strength.

She fixed you with an icy daunting gaze, and your muscles flexed while you took a step back. Now you truly were in for the ride of your life, itching to anticipate her blows. The faster the hits, the quicker this could end. 

Annie spent no time delaying and in a split second you tensed at her rushing form. Hands reached out to cross block her kick, the impact shuddering through you as if hitting a brick wall. You scrambled away, circling her with trembling knees. No, you couldn't afford to be afraid. Being afraid meant fear that would hinder your attitude and resolve.

Annie was blurring in your peripheral as she swung a wicked right hook aiming for your jaw. Stinging agony prickled up your face, barely dodging her knuckles as they brushed past. Your heart skipped a beat; both of you knew that was the instant knockout button if struck hard enough. You had growing suspicion that perhaps she was trying to coax you out of the fight. This was dangerous, you had to retaliate and take advantage before it was too late.

Heaving a grunt, ears pounding, you raised your hands and brought it rushing towards her sternum, shifting close enough so the kick she swung was futile against your tackle. You were about to spin and force her to the ground when she sensed your intentions and blinding pain crashed against your forehead, spots of black simmering around your vision. You had to admit that was unexpected, one hand seizing your head while letting out a suppressed groan. The sharp tang of copper rose up your throat like bile and Annie charged again, face twisted in undeniable hostility.

One moment you were standing, every nerve in your body bracing for the lunge, the next your body was swept from under the ground. You choked on rejected air while your arms flailed helplessly. Her sharp, relentless pair of arms barred you still, adapted to your bold endeavours at regressing. Realization dawned upon your short-circuiting brain; she was aiming to flip you over! Her fingers dug fierce upon your shoulder as you thrashed your legs in vain to twist yourself free. Growling, you managed to land a blow against her abdomen, Annie releasing on blunt shock along with a wheeze.

Meanwhile you were knocked away from her, sweat rolling down the sides of your face. Heart racing into overdrive, you shot Annie another glare before raising your hands, every fibre in your body brimming in exhaustion. Panting, your throat burned as coughs wracked your body. Eyes darting up at Annie's form poised above, you managed to choke out your worries in a feeble rasp.

"Look, I didn't exactly mean it when I wanted to fight you. I just wanted to sort things out!"

Contempt was written all over her face; the silence this time palpable but couldn't disguise Annie's growing bitterness as she muttered under her breath. "There is nothing to talk about." 

Your eyes narrowed, frown etching its way across your face. Annie raised her fists and stalked forward, steely sky blue orbs penetrating your gaze. You'd agree that stepping back was the first mistake, but she didn't stop there. Her leg swung out, one swift deadly weight rendering your knees wobbly. The impact left hot excruciating stings against your shins, focus dimming until it clouded your brain. Shuffling to evade her, you ground your teeth together and no trace of limping could be evident while you drove a fist straight at her nose. Your knuckles burnt against the friction caused by her deft repel of arms. If fighting dirty was going to become that of necessity, then so be it. 

Options were running dry, your chest about to burst from the confines of your trembling, adrenaline-filled system. You could barely see through hazy eyes, much less remain functional and in a composed state. Annie rushed forward in one devastating collision, excruciating sharp agony pressing up to your side. She had slipped her hands underneath your shoulders, flash of an umber object wrapped around Annie's grip. Your crumpling limbs gave way, the hard floor rewarding you with shattering contact that took precious air right out of your sore lungs. 

You began to give out, hands tender from shock and overexertion. Annie had never mentioned to you about a knife in the fight!

"Hey," you started, grunting when your blood began to run cold, the durable blade inching closer and scraping at your throat. She only pushed back, more sturdy with her burning passionate scowl given at the start of the battle. She had you cornered like prey and you frowned as if feigning anger, however on the inside your stomach was sinking in disappointment. "You can let go of me now, you've won."

"Not until you promise to leave me alone. I mean it."

Hot, boiling rage surged over you in an instant. Your limbs gathered enough strength to hit the wooden knife away with a forceful wrench. "Geez, can't you see the point? I don't want to fight! Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"I've wanted to focus more on training. Don't be desperate, because you know yourself that we'll be busy after everyone splits ways. Not to mention being in different regiments means you'll be placed far away from your other friends." She continued to straddle you, her expression solemn and lips pursed into a tight line.

However true that was, you wanted to enjoy every last moment of it. You couldn't believe the words spilling out of her mouth. "You're ridiculous. What’s gotten into you? I thought we were friends!"

There it was; the bare flicker of alarm you'd see before she got defensive. Annie's eyes seemed soft, accepting your declaration for a fraction before narrowing. "Just stop with the questions."

You didn't want to stop there, the tingling was too powerful. Your body may have been heavy with remorse, but your spirit was trapped in a murderous rage of perseverance. It was unable to grapple with the situation and left your throbbing, bruised figure empty and cowering. Slowly threads began to snap one by one in your chest, forming tears mixed with the onslaught of sweat. Your voice finally broke.

"I've been in love with you for years. I just never had the guts to say it." 

Waiting in bated breath, she was taken aback by the outburst, pupils wide followed by a tiny gasp. Although it wasn't anything romantic considering your tense positions, your skin pulsed in full throttle, meaning every word.

None had ever felt the way her hand fit comfortably in yours. Only you had been allowed to uncover her true colours, to appreciate every aspect of her, even the ones misunderstood. Annie treated you as something above a true comrade or friend, almost like a privilege; and it finally occurred to you that she had grown fond of you. Annie was here because of one person, nobody but you was able to bring out the rare kindness in her. The strange humour she had when relaxed, the subtle habits she withheld, her brilliant, soft smiles and so much more.

You gulped, suddenly aware of the small space between Annie. No, that wasn't what caught your attention. Tears dripped and rolled down your face, much to your surprise it didn't belong to you. Lukewarm, powerful arms enclosed around your collapsed form; Annie was embracing you. Never in your life had that thought come across your mind as satisfactory. Slowly but surely, you rubbed even circles against her back, previous injuries weightless and numb compared to your fluttering, ethereal heart.

"You idiot..." She sobbed as you chuckled quietly, voice hoarse from exhaustion. You met her eyes in glistening sparkles of fading sunlight, mouth curving into a soft smile. Forgetting these sincere words would be unacceptable; they echoed through your head for several moments before you captured and stored it deep within the depths of your memories. In an elated whisper, Annie ultimately confessed. 

"You're the only one who can understand me."

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me for a spin and invested lots of time, so I hope you enjoy, and as usual I appreciate any comments/thoughts on it :)


End file.
